roalddahlfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Bucket
Charlie Bucket is the protagonist of the novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and its sequel Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator. He was also the star of the 1971 film adaptation and 2005 film adaptation. Character Book Although Charlie does not have a final in the book or in the film of 2005, he approaches one in the 1971 film, in the theater versions and in the first draft of the book called "Charlie's Chocolate Boy". In "Charlie's Chocolate Boy", he is cashed in a Chocolate Boy Mold and taken to Mr. Wonka's house as a gift for Charlie II Wonka, Willy's son. It comes out of this being a witness to a burglary and helping to catch the scammers. As a reward, Mr. Wonka offers him his sweets shop, called "Charlie's Chocolate Shop". In the 1971 film (and numerous theatrical versions) when he and grandpa Joe drink the Fizzy Lifting Drink they started to float. But when they reach the ceiling, they are almost killed by a giant fan and a killer piano, and they are saved when they burp. Wonka initially seems unaware but eventually finds out and tells them that they do not get any prize because Charlie violated the contract. Charlie nevertheless returns a gobstopper that Wonka informs him that he has actually won, but the prize has not been a lifetime supply of chocolate, but the same chocolate factory. Wonka reveals it to an employee who acts to see which child would give the bait to steal the gobstopper as a sort of moral test. Charlie Bucket is the boy who deserved the ticket most of all. Film Personality and Traits Charlie Bucket is most sensible of the five kids in the factory. This is seen by the fact that he doesn't consume loads of gum or chocolate. He is satisfied with the material things he already possesses, is not jealous or envious of what others have or possess, and is not addicted to television. He is truly kind, sweet, patient, and very intrigued by Willy Wonka. He is also generous with his friends. Differences In the original book, Charlie wins the prize of the factory because all the other kids have eliminated themselves because of their greedy and/or foolish behaviour; and because Mr. Wonka liked him the best. In the 1971 movie Charlie won because he passed the morality test in returning the everlasting gobstopper to Wonka instead of giving it to Slugworth; logically Wonka would have used the morality test on the other remaining children... {hence his warning in the invention room; Veruca would have given the sample away and Mike Teevee discussed with his mother what secrets they could sell to Slugworth} if they hadn't eliminated themselves from the tour...thus even if Charlie and Grandpa Jow hadn't sampled the fizzy lifting drinks.. the ending would still be the same...Wonka pretending to be angry and refusing to give them the grand prize... Veruca and Mike would have stormed out ready to sell their gobstoppers.. and Charlie would have returned his to Wonka! Known Family Members *'Grandpa Joe' *'Grandma Josephine' *'Grandpa George' *'Grandma Georgina' *'Mr. Bucket' *Mrs. Bucket Other characters *'Augustus Gloop' *'Mrs. Gloop' *'Mr. Gloop' *'Veruca Salt' *'Mr. Salt' *'Mrs. Salt' *'Violet Beauregarde' *'Mrs. Beauregarde' *'Mr. Beauregarde' *'Mike Teavee' *'Mr. Teavee' *Mrs. Teavee *'Aubrey Wishwood' *'Mrs. Wishwood' *Mr. Wishwood Category:Characters Category:Willy Wonka characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Bucket Family Category:Alive Category:Male characters Category:Roald Dahl